


The Galileo Incident

by fortheloveofart



Series: Kingdom Enterprise [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trapped in a Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofart/pseuds/fortheloveofart
Summary: McCoy and Spock are on a mission when a storm hits and they get trapped. Spock and McCoy are forced to confront the realities of their friendship





	The Galileo Incident

**Author's Note:**

> The Galileo episode is one of my favorites, and I hope this fic does it justice! Kudos and comments are always appreciate, and I hope you enjoy!

King Jim’s hands were tied. Unfortunately for him, being a King, he often needed to be multiple places at once. However, he happened to have his closest friends willing to help him in any way possible. As grateful as Jim was for their help, sometimes he wished they could get on the same page.

“Why do I have to go with him?!” McCoy whined. 

“Because, Bones, this is a very important mission and I need both your insights to make sure it gets done,” Jim replied. 

“Trust me, doctor, I do not enjoy this plan any more than you,” Spock glared at McCoy.

McCoy glared back, and Jim stepped in between them. “Relax, I’m sure you will both be responsible adults who will put the safety of our kingdom before a petty feud, isn’t that right?” Jim smiled.

McCoy and Spock looked at each other and nodded. 

“Good. You’ll be taking the Galileo in the morning, so pack your things,” Jim told them, before heading into his meetings. 

“Well, doctor, I have important things to do,” Spock told him before departing.

McCoy snorted. “Of course you do. While you’re busy analyzing plants, I’m going to go save some lives,” he retorted before heading back to the medical wing. 

The next morning, they met at the carriage bright and early, of course Spock got there first. They both got into the carriage silently, and enjoyed the scenery as they traveled to their destination.

“So,” McCoy started quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace. “How are you feeling? Getting stabbed isn’t exactly ideal for one’s health,” he smiled.

Spock stiffened, clearly uncomfortable that McCoy was worried about him. “I am fine doctor, thank you,” he responded.

“Good, because if you weren’t, Jim would kick my ass,” McCoy grumbled. 

“Of course, I knew that you were asking because of Jim,” Spock told him, looking out the window. 

McCoy blushed, and looked out his window too. “I care about you too, ya know,” he grumbled, refusing to look at Spock.

The rest of the ride was quiet, but peaceful. They were on their way up a mountain when a storm hit, and the horses went crazy. The carriage flipped, and McCoy felt his shoulder hit pavement, and he groaned in pain. Spock didn’t seem to have much damage, so he grabbed McCoy and dragged him into the nearest cave. 

Leaning against the wall of the cave, McCoy looked outside. It was storming pretty hard, and with the lightning it definitely wasn’t safe to leave. Which meant he was stuck in a cave with Spock for who knows how long. 

Spock was looking at him with concern in his eyes, concern McCoy could only know about because he had been around Spock long enough to decipher his emotions without any physical indication of them. 

McCoy smiled at him in reassurance. “I’m fine, Spock. Probably just dislocated it. Any idea how long this storm will last?”

“There was no indication there was going to be a storm, so I am unsure,” Spock answered.

McCoy sighed. “Think they’ll find us?”

“King Jim will no doubt worry when he sees the damage of the storm, and send someone to make sure we are okay. If you believe in “luck” as you humans call it, then I would wish for some,” Spock said.

McCoy rolled his eyes. “Oh hush, you’re half human too. Let’s just “wish” we don’t freeze to death,” he muttered.

Spock nodded, and sat beside McCoy. They enjoyed each other’s company in silence for a while, before McCoy decided to break it.

“Do you ever regret leaving Vulcan?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

McCoy shrugged. “I can’t imagine how hard it would be to leave all of my friends and family, and my home, all to serve a King I had never really met. I’ve thought about leaving Enterprise several times, but I can never bring myself to do it,” he sighed.

Spock looked more surprised than McCoy had ever seen him. “You want to leave?”

McCoy laughed. “No, not really. But my daughter Joanna lives in Georgia, and I barely ever get to see her. I just missed her twelfth birthday, but she sent me a letter thanking me for her present,” he smiled sadly.

“... I didn’t know you had a daughter, doctor,” Spock said quietly.

“Mhmm she lives with my ex-wife. I came to Enterprise to do something good, to make my daughter proud, and give her a good life. Now I can’t imagine living anywhere else. Yet I can’t help but wonder how much of my little girl’s life I’m missing,” McCoy whispered.

Spock sat quietly for a while, digesting everything McCoy told him.

“It was not easy to leave Vulcan, but I knew it was the right thing to do. My family did not approve, which made it harder, but in the end I’m content with the choice I made. I think you know you made the right decision as well, and it seems like your daughter is very proud of you. However, if you did decide to move to Georgia to see your daughter, we would all support you, and some of us would even miss you,” Spock told him.

McCoy laughed. “Some of us? Do you mean you?” McCoy teased. 

Spock looked unaffected, but McCoy could see the tips of his ears turn green. “I am a Vulcan doctor, I do not “miss” things,” Spock argued, and McCoy saw him shiver slightly.

Smiling, McCoy moved closer to Spock so their shoulders were touching. “Uh huh, sure. Why didn’t you mention how cold you were?” 

Spock looked away, his ears turning greener. “I am fine, doctor,” he coughed.

“Fine my ass. I’ll sit close to you for body heat and body heat only, and let’s hope we’re lucky enough to be found by morning,” McCoy grunted.

Spock nodded, and they sat in silence once again. 

McCoy was about to fall asleep when he heard Spock say his name.

“Hm?”

“If you were to leave, I would miss you,” Spock whispered.

McCoy smirked. “Yeah, I’d miss you too. Now go to sleep,” he whispered, leaning his head on Spock’s shoulder. Soon enough, they were both fast asleep.

McCoy woke up the next morning to shouting, and he blinked slowly, feeling himself blush as he realized he had slept on Spock the whole night. Realizing the shouting was for them, he shook Spock awake.

“Spock wake up, it’s our soldiers!” 

Spock was immediately awake, and they walked to the edge of the cave. 

“Over here!” McCoy shouted, and the soldiers ran over. 

“Thank God you’re alright! King Jim sent us out to find you the second the storm cleared. We’ll escort you back home, as the mission has been put on hold for now,” the soldier told them. 

McCoy nodded, eager to get home. They got in the soldier’s carriage, and McCoy noticed Spock move closer to him. McCoy smiled, and leaned his head back.

No, there was no way he could leave Enterprise.


End file.
